


six years old

by ZARCV



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I am absolutely not done with Z-ARC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZARCV/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: When Yuya was six years old, he looked in the mirror...





	

When Yuya was six years old, he looked in the mirror, and a face that was like his stared back out at him. But it wasn't him.

His eyes were red, yes, just like his. But his hair was white, whiter than Yuya's colorful reds and greens, and he towered over him with a stance like that of a king. And his eyes hard and cold like a nightmare dream.

He pressed his hand against the mirror, as if to touch Yuya's face, kneeling like a servant to a king—his fingers lightly curled against the glass surface.

A soft, silent sigh escaped his lips and hardened his smile as he withdrew his gentle touch. And slowly stood, rising with a purpose.

The man waved with his hand and smiled and was soon gone.

Leaving Yuya standing there looking at his own face and familiar soft eyes. And he wondered.


End file.
